


Out of Hand

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 2002; He picks her up at work.





	Out of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> In reaction to the complaint about the lack of senate days fic, I wrote this one a while ago. It's been sitting in storage ever since. Just a PWP, though. Sorry.

These days, he tended to avoid Washington and especially its government buildings because custom demanded it from former presidents, and more importantly, because he didn’t want to rain on his wife’s parade. Therefore he tried to keep a low profile in the capital for now.

Occasionally, however, he couldn’t resist peeking into her office when he was in town. He enjoyed seeing her in that environment, was proud of her and her accomplishments. It was where she belonged, where she would have been much earlier if it hadn’t been for him, for their relationship. He knew she didn’t regret having chosen him and his hillbilly home state over a promising career in one of the big cities – she had assured him of that time and again – but it still saddened him that her wings had been clipped for so long. So he took great joy in seeing her fly now. Even if that meant they were essentially having a long-distance relationship, a weekend romance. It was a drastic change from living over the shop together for eight years, but for their marriage, the change had been good, needed. After everything that had happened during their time in the White House, the distance allowed each of them to find themselves again. It prevented them from suffocating each other, and made them value their time together again instead of taking each other’s company for granted. That way, their relationship thrived after having reached its lowest point, a possible breaking point, a few years prior.

Today was one of the rare days he decided to face the Russell Senate Office Building for her to pick her up at work.

She didn’t know he was coming, didn’t expect to see him earlier than tomorrow at home in Chappaqua. After two weeks of phone calls only, he hoped it would be a pleasant surprise.

Due to the late time of the day, he managed to make it to her office almost unseen. Opening the door to her rooms, he found himself greeted by empty desks. Happy that his surprise wouldn’t be spoiled, he made his way unhindered to the door of her personal office which was ajar.

Although he couldn’t hear any voices, he didn’t wish to barge in unannounced on a call or late meeting. So he knocked and waited.

“I told you to go home. I’m almost done for the day.” He heard the voice of his wife.

“I’m very happy to hear that,” he said as he pushed the door open and stepped into her inner sanctum.

“Bill?” She stared at him, apparently not believing her eyes. Then her expression morphed into one of concern. “Did something happen? Is Chelsea alright?”

“Chelsea and your mom are fine, but I missed you.”

She eyed him closely to confirm that he told the truth, that really nothing bad had happened to cause his visit. Once satisfied with the result of her scrutiny, she closed her eyes for a moment, lowered her head. When she lifted it again and opened her eyes, she smiled at him broadly and hurried into his arms, obviously happy to see him.

Hugging him tightly, she snuggled against his chest, inhaled his scent. “I missed you,” she said, looking up at him.

In reply, he covered her lips with his in a tender kiss that heated up fast, became more urgent, more desperate.

Hands grabbed buttocks, pelvises grinded against each other, but it wasn’t enough.

Despite neither of them having made the conscious decision to move, they bumped into her desk.

Instead of pulling them out of their frenzy, though, the encounter presented an opportunity. With hectic motions, belts were unbuckled, buttons and zippers opened, pants and underwear shoved out of the way before he hoisted her up onto the desk, completely uncaring of any papers or decoration – the former ignored, the latter pushed aside without a glance.

Once seated, she wrapped her legs around his thighs and pulled him closer again. Not that he needed any encouragement, was on her in the blink of an eye, reclaiming her mouth with his tongue while she teased his erection, guided it to her entrance. Pushing her hips forward, she joined their bodies.

Sticking with the general pace of the moment, his thrusts were fast, hard, frantic.

Braced on one arm, she mirrored his motions. The other hand, she slipped between their bodies to rub her clit.

They were both on the fast lane to release, taking whatever they craved, needed from the other.

There was nothing refined or gentle about this coupling. That would happen later at home in the comfort of their bed. Right now, it was all about sating the primal hunger, stilling the thirst for the other, taking the edge off. It was about the physical need that wouldn’t be satisfied by the own hand, but only by the other’s body, the other’s closeness.

This starvation of each other’s touch was the downside of their living and working situation. Generally, they had learned how to deal with it, learned to charge their batteries during the weekend to make it through the week. At first, it had been difficult, particularly for him, but they had gotten better as time had passed. Even at the beginning of this phase of their life, though, they hadn’t jumped each other’s bones on first sight. Evidently, that didn’t mean it couldn’t, wouldn’t ever happen.

They neared the climax at rapid speed, he even faster than she. Cursing, praising her name loudly, he came hard, gripping her hips tightly. 

Intensifying the stimulation of her clit, she followed him over the edge soon after, head thrown back, spine arched forward, a long moan on her lips. 

Both panting heavily, they locked eyes for some moments before he gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly, still joined.

As their bodies cooled a bit, so did their minds.

“Did we really just do that?” she asked, her voice muffled against his chest.

She felt the chuckle before she actually heard it. “So it would seem,” he said as he slowly pulled out of her.

Looking at each other, they couldn’t help but laugh. They were a mess: his shirt and her blouse rumpled, his pants and underwear pooling around his ankles, hers hanging around just one leg.

Grabbing some tissues from the box on her desk, he cleaned her up as good as possible before redressing himself as she slid off the desk and did the same.

Once all zippers and buttons were closed, belts buckled, they looked each other over to make sure no glaring signs of their encounter remained. Chance of them running into anybody on the way home were slim, but they didn’t want to push their luck.

“Your shoes?” he asked, looking around after having spotted her stocking-clad feet.

“Behind the desk, I took them off earlier. Just give me a minute to grab them and pack my bag, and we can be out of here.”

“Take your time.” He pressed his lips to her temple in a soft kiss, then made himself comfortable on the couch, content to just watch her as she first exchanged her contacts for her glasses and then sorted out the folders and papers that used to be neat piles on her desk before he had arrived.

“Shit,” she cursed under her breath.

“What is it, darling?” he asked, concerned she had stumbled over something that would require her, them to stay at the office for even longer.

She held up partially soaked piece of paper. “How am I supposed to concentrate during that hearing now?” she asked mock-exasperatedly.

“How about you let me know when the hearing is, and I promise to be there when you get home?” He waggled his eyebrows in a blatantly – comically – suggestive fashion.

She laughed loudly, shaking her head in amusement at his antics. “You’re not helping.”

“Oh, I’ll be helping alright.” He grinned.

She groaned. “You’ve got a one-tracked mind tonight.”

“That’s your fault.”

“How is that my fault?” She looked at him over her glasses as she continued to put things, mostly paper, into her bag.

“Do you have any idea just how hot you look?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Apparently not. You’re the first person who’s jumped me all day.”

The growl coming from him had been predictable. “If anybody else jumps you like that…”

“I’ll kick them in the balls,” she finished his sentence before he could threaten anybody’s life or that of their sexual organs.

“That’s my girl.” He smiled.

“Always.” Slipping into her shoes and jacket, she grabbed her bag and walked over to him. “Take me home?”

“That sentence is missing a preposition.”

She rolled her eyes and walked out the door, flipping the light switch as she went.

He hurried after her before she could shut the door, actually opening the one leading to the main corridor for her.

“May I offer you a ride home, senator?”

“You may,” she answered, then leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “And I might even add a preposition after dinner.”

With a wink, she took his hand and led him out of the building.

The End.


End file.
